


Something Good

by Djcwrites



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Greenhouse shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcwrites/pseuds/Djcwrites
Summary: "Here you are, standing there, loving me. Whether or not you should. So somewhere in my youth or childhood, I must have done something good"Eloise tries to convince Phillip to come with her and the children to London, they fall deeper in love.
Relationships: Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I've completely forgotten how to format dialogue, so feedback is more than welcome!

The early days of Eloise’s marriage to Sir Phillip Crane were almost a haze. She considered nearly every day of their marriage to be dreamlike, but those first few weeks, especially those days after they both expressed their love to each other out loud seemed to be surrounded by a pinkish hue when she remembered them in her mind’s eye. 

That’s not to say they were perfect. Phillip and Eloise had disagreements, they could get frustrated with each other. But, as the sun fell in the sky at the end of every day, they always found common ground. In fact even now, several months into their marriage, Eloise was sitting at her desk, thinking about how she could get Phillip to come around to her way of thinking regarding a trip to London.

It was mid-July and her sister Daphne, the Duchess of Hastings, would be throwing her annual ball in August to mark the end of the season. Eloise didn’t particularly miss the social events of the _ton_ but she did miss her family. This had been the longest she had been without them. And although she loved her family here, her husband, and their children, she sometimes found herself longing for the din of a large family and a full house.

She of course would be going to London under any circumstance and was planning on bringing the children as well. But there was a small, rancorous part of her that wanted to show her husband off to the _ton_. He didn’t even have to attend a ball. Just the idea of promenading with him in Hyde Park, watching cows like Cressida Twombley stare slackjawed at the tall, handsome man on her arm made her grin. This dream, however, was dashed this morning at breakfast when her inquisition was met with a cordial, yet firm “I don’t think so”.

She had initially thought to bring up the idea of a trip to Oliver and Amanda, and let their excitement convince Phillip to join them. But she soon abandoned that idea. She found that the idea of playing with her husband’s emotions using his own children gave her a sour feeling in her stomach. Instead, she thought, she would have to do some encouragement of her own. 

Eloise stood from her spot at her desk and looked at the clock in the corner of the room. It was mid-afternoon, why not take her husband something for tea? She was sure that she could do _something_ to convince him to accompany her to London.

Eloise quietly opened the door to the greenhouse. She gently placed a very small tea service on the table in the vestibule and looked around the corner. Phillip was at his workbench focusing on some plant with spindly vines and had not noticed her entrance. _Perfect_. She tiptoed behind him and softly wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face into the area between his shoulder blades feeling the muslin fabric of his shirt against her face.

“Well, I do hope this is Eloise,” he said with mocking concern, “Ah, yes it is,” he took one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips “I’d know these exquisite fingers anywhere.” Phillip gently moved her other hand and turned to face her. “To what do I owe the pleasure, my love?” he said. 

“I thought I’d bring you tea,” Eloise said, trying to show her most unassuming smile.

Phillip turned his head to look at the pocket watch that he kept on his workbench and looked back at Eloise. “It’s half-past two” he stated, eyeing her with suspicion. 

“Perhaps...” she said, walking her fingers up to the part of his chest that would be tragically covered if he were in full dress, “I just needed an excuse to come see you”

“Hmm,” Phillip replied, looking upward in thought and leaning back against the workbench “this wouldn’t have anything to do with our conversation at breakfast this morning would it?”

“Oh, you wound me,” Eloise said, dramatically falling into him, placing both hands on his chest in feigned exasperation, “although…”

“No,” Phillip replied. Eloise looked up into his eyes. His touch was gentle, but his face was stern. “I will not be going to London.”

“Why not?” Eloise asked, trying her best not to sound petulant. “Why do you wish to stay here like a hermit?”

Phillip looked away, “I’ve never been comfortable in London,” he said quietly enough that Eloise could barely hear him.

“Not even with me?” Eloise said, putting her hand up to his face.

“Eloise…” Phillip replied in anguish, “I’ll only end up embarrassing you,” he added, looking down at nothing in particular.

Eloise kept her hand on his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb, “You could never embarrass me”

Phillip thought to himself. He wanted to be honest and tell her that, in reality, he was terrified of being an embarrassment to her family and to himself. The last thing he wanted was for the members of the _ton_ to whisper about the lumbering oaf who trapped Eloise Bridgerton into marriage. But Eloise would probably tell him not to pay any mind, which he couldn’t help but do.

Eloise watched Phillip’s face as he remained in pensive silence. “Please, tell me” she whispered.

“I’m afraid of embarrassing you, your family, and myself,” he said with a sigh. He looked into Eloise’s eyes and saw tears start to form.

“Oh Phillip,” she said, he could hear her throat tightening

“Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” he said taking her hands in his.

Eloise sniffed, attempting to keep her tears at bay. “You didn’t hurt my feelings,” she said, “it just breaks my heart that you feel this way.” She looked deeply into his eyes. “My family absolutely adores you. My mother will tell anyone who listens about you, Oliver, and Amanda. My brothers and Simon ask after you in every piece of correspondence they send. Daphne, Hyacinth, Penelope, Sophie, and Kate think the world of you, and Francesca cannot wait to meet you. My family is your family now, you could never embarrass them.”

Phillip began to feel his eyes burn, “I’m so sorry,” he said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Eloise asserted “I swear, if I could, I would find every person who made you doubt what an incredible man you are and force them to apologize to you.”

Phillip chuckled because he knew she was telling the truth. He remembered their wedding night when she first saw the scars his father gave him, the righteous indignation in her eyes. Phillip put his hands to her face and touched his forehead to hers. “Eloise Crane, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You didn’t have to _do_ anything,” Eloise said, “I am truly, deeply, incredibly in love with _you_ Phillip Crane, I love _who you are_ ,” 

Phillip lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes “I love you too Eloise, more than I can ever express.”

And with that, he pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to touch her, to feel every inch of her. To bathe in her warmth. And she wanted the same, for him to feel the love radiating from her heart. He parted her lips with his tongue and she readily bid him entry and slid her hands into his hair. Phillip brought one of his hands to her behind and used the other to move his work off to the side on the bench. Then with a fluidity and grace that made Eloise gasp, he lifted her against himself, turned around, and sat her on his workbench. As Phillips’s body was pressed against hers, she could feel his desire growing. Phillip broke their kiss only so he could reach down to her ankles in order to begin pushing up her skirts. He then resumed his kisses, moving his mouth to her neck and shoulders. 

Eloise put her hands on Phillip’s shoulders, pushing his shirt down his arms so that she could feel the skin on his upper body and feel his muscles tense and move beneath. Phillip moved closer, causing Eloise’s legs to part further. He brought his hand closer to her center causing her breath to become more shallow and ragged. Eloise felt Phillip smile against her skin as he trailed his finger from her inner thigh to her womanhood. Phillip pulled his head back so he could look at his wife’s face as he slipped his finger inside of her. Eloise closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let out a whimper.

“Surely, that’s not all you can give me,” Phillip whispered wickedly into her ear as he inserted another finger, curling his digits in such a way that made her whole body burn with desire. Then, he took his thumb and made wicked circles around the area just above her entrance. Eloise let out a shout and pushed her hips into him.

“Phillip,” she said with a ragged voice and punctuated by panting breaths. 

“Yes?” Phillip said, teasingly.

“I need you,” she said, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

Phillip used his free hand to unfasten his breeches and pull them down enough that his full length was exposed. He took both hands and gathered Eloise’s skirts at her waist, pulled her slightly forward, and then buried himself within her. Eloise let out a whimper that grew louder with Phillip’s every thrust. She could hear pots clattering together as Phillip shook the workbench, nearly bringing her into the air with every push, bringing her closer and closer to climax. Finally, Eloise’s back arched, and she threw her head back with a cry of bliss. Phillip felt her tighten around him and after two more thrusts, he came to his end as well.

As they both recovered, Phillip once more brought Eloise into a kiss. When he removed his lips from hers, he gave her a boyish smile and said, “I suppose I must go to London then.”

“Really?” Eloise said excitedly, even though she was still gathering her breath. 

“Of course,” Phillip said, “I think I’d go mad if I couldn’t do this with you for any extended amount of time”

Eloise slapped his chest playfully, then wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Phillip. I promise it will be grand.”

And it was grand. Phillip, Eloise, Oliver, and Amanda arrived in London to a cacophony of Bridgertons who were ecstatic to see them. Phillip blended in among the _ton_ far better than he expected. Even going so far as to attend the ball at Hastings House with his wife, for which he was rewarded every time he looked over and saw her beaming. He could not manage any more social events afterward, however. He had greeted more people in that single evening than he had in several years prior and needed to recuperate. Eloise gladly joined him, spending their evenings in the drawing-room at 5 Bruton Street.

One evening, as their departure back to Romney Hall approached, Phillip and Eloise were sitting in the drawing-room when Eloise straightened and coughed, as she often did when she wished to say something.

Phillip looked over the top of his newspaper at his wife, who was seated on the damask sofa across from him. “Yes?” he said, arching an eyebrow. 

Eloise stood up and moved over to the sofa he was sitting on, she looked at him very seriously, “Phillip, I need to tell you something.”

Phillip put down the newspaper and took her hands in his, “Is everything alright?” he asked, his eyes reflecting his concern.

“Yes, yes,” Eloise replied “everything is fine. It’s just that…” she trailed off.

“Just that what?”

Eloise took a deep breath, “My courses are delayed.”

“Delayed?” Phillip said leaning in “by how long?”

“By my estimation, about a fortnight,” she said, looking down.

Phillip leaned in closer, “Eloise, does that mean…”

“That Oliver and Amanda will soon have a sibling?” Eloise looked into Phillip’s eyes, “I believe so,”

And, about nine months later, Penelope Crane entered the world. Phillip held his new baby daughter in his arms while his wife slept and marveled at the luck he must have to have come to this point. He didn’t know what, and he didn’t know when, but at some point in those tempestuous years of his youth, he must have done something right. He must have done something good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story check out my tumblr @ sirphillipcranestanaccount.tumblr.com for casual headcanons and early drafts!


End file.
